1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairbrush, wherein a porous cylindrical body is formed by curving a plane plate, which is punched in a standard pattern, in the shape of a roll and fixing the both side ends of the mesh plate to each other such that the bristles of a hairbrush can protrude through the holes of the porous cylindrical body and be elastically maintained. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the porous cylindrical body is simplified, reducing the manufacturing costs thereof.
In addition, the parent plate of the porous cylindrical body is made from an alloy of copper such that its electric conductivity is higher than any other metal plate and the thermal conductivity is remarkably higher than any other existing metal. Therefore, a user can fix his or her hair, as desired, in a short time.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, natural bristles are planted and fixed in a fixing frame in such a way that the natural bristles protrude more than the other bristles, which protrude through the mesh holes of the porous cylindrical body, so as to cause wavy hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hairbrush is used for doing hair neatly. Hairbrushes are classified according to the shape of the hair desired and the purpose of the use, wherein different hairbrushes are used for causing straight or wavy. Also, different hairbrushes are used for combing, brushing, or drying the hair.
In the case of a brush used for combing the straight hair, a comb formed in a plate shape and having a plurality of ribs is generally used. However, a brush which is used when brushing or drying permed hair, which has waves, has a porous cylindrical body 2 and a plurality of bristles 3 which protrudes from the outer surface of the porous cylindrical body 2, as shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 4. The porous cylindrical body 2 has a plurality of brush-protrusion holes 4 punched in the outer surface thereof such that bristles 3 can protrude through the plurality of punched brush-protrusion holes 4. The porous cylindrical body 2 has two side ends which are coupled to a handle end part 7, a head end part 8 or the like.
The bristles 3 as above are formed by cutting a thin line of synthetic resin at a predetermined length then twisting and fixing the cut thin line of synthetic resin to a twisted wire so as to form a brush main body 5.
In the brush main body, the wire in a predetermined thickness of approximately 2˜2.4 mm is bent in half, wherein one side end of the wire is fixed to a wire twisting machine and the other end is fixed to a spin chuck, and the bristles member 3 made from polyamide fibers is neatly arranged in a gap formed between the folded wire portions. After that, the wire is twisted by the rotation of the spin chuck of the wire twisting machine and simultaneously the bristles member 3 is twisted and fixed to the twisted wire 6 as shown in FIG. 1. In addition, the bristles member 3 extends through the holes of the porous cylindrical body with respect to the twisted wire 6 so as to maintain good elasticity for combing hair.
According to the structure of the prior art of porous cylindrical body 2 as shown in FIG. 4, a cylindrical body in the shape of a pipe is subject to a cutting process to cut the porous cylindrical body 2 in a predetermined length and brush protrusion holes 4 are punched in the peripheral surface of the cylindrical body at a uniform interval.
In the punching process mentioned above, a series of steps must to be carried out such that the brush protrusion holes 4 are individually punched in the peripheral surface of the cylindrical body. Further, a guide is required in order to maintain the original shape of the cylindrical body during the punching process and it is necessary to remove impurities from the punched portions after the punching process. It may also be necessary to individually remove unnecessary portions, such as burrs, which may be generated during the cutting or to carry out an additional work, such as the painting of the cylindrical body, in order to remove the unnecessary portions, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
The present invention is derived in order to resolve the above and any other problems or disadvantages, and the present invention has an objective to employ an original plate as a constituent element, wherein the plate has mesh holes formed at a uniform interval in a size for elastically maintaining bristles. It is another objective of the present invention to maintain maximum heat flow through the porous cylindrical body from a hair dryer by making the mesh plate of the porous cylindrical body from an alloy material of copper, thereby minimizing time necessary to do the hair.
It is still another objective of the present invention to fix natural bristles in a linear fixing frame such that the natural bristles protrude beyond the bristles which protrude through the mesh holes of the cylindrical body, thus making wavy hair.